


Heart On My Wrist

by platypusesrneat



Series: Sterek Valentine Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Sterek Valentine Week 2021: Fate
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154183
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Heart On My Wrist

Soulmates. Right. Stiles is supposed to believe there’s someone out there just for him, that will accept him for who he is? ADHD spazz and all?

He doesn’t buy it.

Call him a pessimist, but it’s not like he’s been popular or had people lining up for the chance to date him, or even befriend him really. He’s too odd for anyone to care about, and that’s the way life is.

Or, was. Because like every other person, on his eighteenth person a name appears on his wrist in his supposed soulmate’s handwriting.

Derek Hale.

A normal name, he muses over. He almost feels sorry for the atrocity that must have appeared on Derek’s wrist at one point. But only almost, because if he is going to date Stiles, there’s a number of equally as odd things Derek will have to get used to.

***

There’s an animal attack in the woods. The body looks really messed up, and Stiles is fascinated in it like a kid who wants to poke it with a stick. Scott is freaking out, and he is too, a bit.

Then a hot mysterious stranger appears, telling them to fuck off essentially. But his eyes are drawn to the man’s arm. A long, messy scrawl adorns his wrist, and most of his forearm in length. But even at this distance, Stiles can recognize his own handwriting.

He gapes.

“You’re...Derek Hale,” he asks incredulously, raising his wrist shakily and pointing the neat writing towards the tall dark and handsome man.

The glare falters. Derek looks more confused than anything, and shows Stiles his arm. Stiles doesn’t blame him for not trying to pronounce that mess.

“It’s Stiles.”

Beside him, Scott is making crazy eyes at him.

“Dude, this guy could be a murderer,” Scott whisper-yells. Which, true?

“He’s my soulmate.”

“If anyone were going to get a crazy murder guy as their soulmate it would be you, Stiles.”

Also true.


End file.
